


A Night in the Life of

by theagonyofblank



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sense, Blair was very set in her ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life of

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Serena/Blair, the key of the door." Written for ralst for International Day of Femslash '08.

In a sense, Blair was very set in her ways.

She visited Serena at her apartment on Wednesdays and Saturdays, around ten or eleven at night. She’d slip her key (the one Serena had given her and _only_ her) into the lock and enter, unannounced but expected.

She would always find Serena curled up in bed, reading a book or even sleeping.

Blair would slide into bed next to Serena, and if Serena were asleep she would almost always wake up. If Serena were reading, she would place the book on the end table and greet Blair with a warm smile.

Sometimes they would chat about their days at the office, and Blair would share the irrelevant details about her staff and their work ethics (or lack thereof, really) that she knew no one but Serena cared to hear about.

Almost always after that they would have sex.

Sometimes it was slow and leisurely; other times it was fast and rushed.

Blair would place a kiss on Serena’s lips, a chaste ‘good night’ kiss, but before she could pull away, Serena would always draw her in deeper, and Blair could never resist. She would kiss back with fervor, and things always got heated from there.

Serena would unbutton Blair’s shirt carefully (that one time, she had torn off all the buttons in her haste, and Blair hadn’t been very happy), and Blair would pull Serena’s slip over her head.

Then Serena’s hands would skim over Blair’s quivering belly, before replacing her hands with her lips.

There would be more kissing, more exploring, more moaning, and even more breathless whispers.

Sometimes, when Blair ran her hands up the insides of Serena’s thighs, Serena would inadvertently giggle, and they would have to stop until she could calm down. This had always annoyed Blair because she was so _hot_ , but then Serena would look at her with those eyes, and Blair couldn’t quite manage to mind anymore.

Serena would make Blair come with quick, hard strokes, and when she bit down on her nipple, Blair would utter a strangled moan, stiffen, and then relax completely. Serena would always kiss her way up Blair’s body, and the smile she gave Blair then was enough to arouse Blair all over again.

Blair didn’t have the words to describe the moment when Serena came. There was bucking, pushing, and pulling, and when Blair finally pulled her fingers out after Serena stopped moving, she would look up at Serena. Her eyes were almost always closed, and the expression on her face was… content.

Blair would slide back up to Serena, sated and satisfied.

Only after the lights went out and the room was silent would Blair speak again.

“I love you, S.”

“I love you too, B.”


End file.
